ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
Grundel
The Grundel is a malicious ghost who is always looking for a willing child to manipulate into doing bad things. However in order for his power to work, the child has to willingly let him in to their house or accept a handshake from him in person. Should the child continue to do bad things under his influence, then he or she will turn into a Grundel after awhile. Once the child has made a full transformation, the Grundel will then leave that child to find another. The Grundel was the only villain from the original Ghostbuster series to return in an actual episode of the Extreme Ghosbusters (though such villains as Samhain and Ghash did make cameos in the opening theme song and the Boogieman was mentioned in one episode). History The Grundel makes his debut in the episode titled "The Grundel" (after the primary villain of the episode). The Grundel easily gets a young boy named Alec (who had just gotten in trouble for messing with the Ecto-1) to fall under his influence. While Alec is at first nothing more than aggressive and willing to steal, his crimes become dangerous when he messes up the Ghostbusters' packs while at an assembly (causing them to nearly burn the whole gym down). After possessing Alec for a while, the Grundel then decides to target his brother Lee. The Grundel has Alec lure his brother to an old warehouse, upon entering Lee discovers that his brother has nearly completed his transformation into a Grundel. The Grundel then attempts to posses Lee, but Lee refuses to let him in. The Ghostbusters show up, yet they cannot attack the Grundel as he is linked to Alec and harming him would also harm the boy. Alec and the Grundel chase Lee in order to make him allow the Grundel in. When Lee falls through the floor and holds on for dear life, Alec says that only the Grundel can help him and that he must accept the Grundel in order for him to take his hand. Peter Venkman however convinces Alec to not let his brother fall and Alec helps his brother as Peter wrestles with the Grundel. With Alec helping his brother, his bond with the Grundel is broken and the Ghostbusters are able to successfully capture him. This however would not be the end of the Grundel. Years later, a second Grundel appeared and started following in the footsteps of the first. This Grundel turned out to be a boy named Jack, an old friend of Ghostbuster, Kylie Griffin. Kylie and Roland interrogated the first Grundel about what happened with Jack and learned from the Grundel that Jack had not diverted back to his original form due to a special cocoon he was kept in. The Grundel was able to influence the nearby brother of Roland, Casey, to release him from the Containment unit. Immediately after his escape, the Grundel teamed up with Jack and went after Casey in an attempt to trap Kylie. The Ghostbusters got there just as Casey had transformed. While the rest of the team went after Jack and Casey, Kylie stayed behind and faced the first Grundel herself. Though she was unable to beat him, Roland came in and caught the Grundel in a proton stream, giving Kylie the time she needed to set the trap and re-capture the escaped ghost. With the Grundle recaptured, Jack was freed from his spell and is happily reunited with Kylie. Powers The Grundel's only real power appears to be his power of influence over a child's heart. When the Grundel gets a child to answer his call, he feeds the aggression in their heart and cause them to act like bad children. After a while of misbehaving, the Grundel's power grows and the child transforms into a Grundel. Although it usually takes time for the transformation to begin, in Extreme Ghostbusters, a child's face would instantly transform into a Grundel face while the rest of the body would change over time. This aside, the Grundal also has the ability to travel amongst the shadows, entering and leaving where ever they may be. The only other possible power he seems to possess is his influence to get kids to come out. Though this is probably a mere skill rather than a power. A number of children who fall under his influence act as though they are in a trance, though this may just be sleepiness as he usually tries to get them while they are asleep. However when Alec became a Grudel the original apparetnly told him how to blast fireballs from his fingers. In terms of weakness, the Grundel only seems to be weak when he has no children under his influence. When a child starts to transform, he becomes linked with the child, which is something the Ghostbusters had to be careful of during their first encounter with him. If a child refuses to listen to him or starts to go against him, he is an open target to the Ghostbusters. The Grundel also (like many ghosts) seems to be able to warded off by light, though whether he is truly weak against it or just tries to avoid being spotted is unknown. Personality The Grundel loves nothing more than to taunt children into doing dirty deeds. The Grundel seems to have great determination as he has been known to focus all his efforts on certain kids who do not answer his call, in the sense of Kylie. While the Grundel loves to find children who are willing to be bad, he seems to really enjoy pushing good children to do bad things. He also seems to posses some intellegence, as he chooses some tactical plans to affect those kids who cannot influence, such as attempting to influence the ones close to them. He also knows how to influence people while making it seem like he is merely in a conversation, as he was able to convince Roland's brother Casey to release him by saying "Release me now... let me free," though he had been saying this to Kylie earlier, so to her it just sounded like he was repeating himself. The Grundel can also be at times a sinister smooth talker. Jack, the Second Grundel Years after the Grundel was captured, a second Grundel started to pick up where the first Grundel had left off. This Grundel was later revealed to be a victim of the first Grundel named Jack. Jack had been a friend of the later Ghostbuster Kylie Griffin. The two of them had an encounter with the first Grundel as children. Although Kylie was too scared to answer the creature's call, Jack had willingly let the creature in and he too became a Grundel. Unlike the other victims of the Grundel, Jack did not transform back to his original form after the Grundel was captured. The Grundel had sensed that Jack had a strong will and was extremely impressed with him, so the Grundel had placed Jack in a cocoon that shielded him from the effects of the captured Grundel. Within the cocoon, Jack remained a Grundel and grew and matured into a full grown Grundel. Years later, the cocoon fell from the tree it was placed in and broke open, releasing Jack as the new Grundel. As soon as he was released, Jack started to follow in the footsteps of his predecessor. The original Grundel later got loose from the containment unit and the two Grundels teamed up for an all night child influence. Their search eventually led to Roland's younger brother Casey, who easily allowed the Grundels in. After the Grundel was captured a second time, Jack was finally returned to human form. Kylie Griffin Like the Boogieman, the Grundel has a special connection to one of the Ghostbusters, Kylie Griffin. When she was a child, the Grundel attempted many times to influence her to come out, however she wouldn't come. The Grundel instead decided to target her friend Jack. She had been playing at her friend's house on a dark and stormy night when the Grundel came by the house. While Kylie heard the creatures calls to come out and play, she still refused to answer it. She instead ran to find her friend Jack in the house. However Jack did choose to answer the Grundel's call and Kylie caught him just as he was opening the window. Her last sight of him was his face transforming into a Grundel face. Jack apparently ran off into the night, leaving a terrified Kylie alone. Kylie would confront her opponent years later after Jack resurfaced as a Grundel. She then learned that the first Grundel had kept Jack in a cocoon all these years and kept him from transforming back to his original state. When the Grundel managed to escape the Containment Unit, he went after Roland's brother Casey in order to draw out Kylie. While the other Ghostbusters went after Jack and Casey, the Grundel personally confronted Kylie. He no longer had any interest in making her into a Grundel, he just wanted to see her cower in fear. The Grundel proved more than a match for Kylie, but Roland managed to find them and catch the Grundel in a proton beam. Kylie then captured her former tormentor in the ghost trap and the Grundel was returned to the Containment Unit. Episodes The Real Ghostbusters *The Grundel Extreme Ghostbusters *Grundelesque (along with the second Grundel, Jack). Controversy This character was to many viewers appeared to be a possible Child Molester and there could be truth in that. His dialouge could often be related to a pedophile or child molester. Lines such as "Come out and play child", or "So fresh, so pure, but not for long", and "Open the window, we'll go away. Far from all the adults" can all be easily interpreted towards the subject. Trivia The online multiplayer missions of Ghostbusters: The Video Game feature a Most Wanted Ghost also named The Grundel. Category:Ghosts Category:RGB Characters Category:Extreme Ghostbusters Characters